


To Find A Purpose

by IShipMyFriendsSometimes



Series: Gyrus Builds a Family [1]
Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, mafia au kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipMyFriendsSometimes/pseuds/IShipMyFriendsSometimes
Summary: Gyrus Axelei is lost. He finds his way slowly but surely.





	To Find A Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, now this mafia au thing exists, honestly I do too much.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy it!

Was that all he was? A name to Don? A worthless little boy? An orphan? A good deed?

He thought Don cared about him.

Ever since the man had taken him in at the age of thirteen, he had been nothing but kind to Gyrus. Gyrus had immediately gone from his parents' care to Don's. He fed Gyrus, clothed him, raised him and cared for him. But, it all meant nothing to Don.

He meant nothing to Don.

All those moments shared, all those lessons learned, meant  _ nothing _ to the man.

Once he hit puberty and started hinting at liking both guys and girls, Don got wary. He didn't like the fact Gyrus was not straight, calling him various names and throwing items at him. Eventually, it got to the point that Don physically threw Gyrus outside and spit on him.

Gyrus was on the streets at age 15.

He didn't want his name in the system anymore. As far as he was concerned, Gyrus was legally dead.

His name was Epsilon now.

* * *

The first thing Epsilon learned on the streets that it didn't matter what your sexuality was. Most people didn't ask, and he wasn't so inclined as to tell them. It wasn't relevant to the jobs he ran, and if you had enough power, you could stop people from caring.

The people that did ask, Epsilon either ignored or punches the lights out of. His knuckles had become forever bruised and bloody, stained with both his own blood and others'.

The second thing Epsilon had learned on the streets is that it wasn't as cut and dry as you would think. It wasn't all about bad people selling drugs, it was about people trying to survive with what they had. Sure, there were wannabe mafia bosses and stuck up dealers, but usually they either got caught, betrayed and then caught, or they just suddenly disappeared.

Being feared worked on the streets for a while, but it wasn't enough.

Epsilon had learned that it took someone who could be loved and feared to be a true gang leader with influence and  _ power. _ Someone who had courage and heart, as well as the ability to make tough decisions.

Epsilon's first year on the streets was hard.

The second year was even harder.

Winter was abound, making the streets cold and powdery. People allied just to get through the winter.

It was this year he met a fourteen year old girl, shivering and unable to get by in the winter. She looked pale, scared, and starved half to death. There was a long jagged scar across the bridge of her nose, and Epsilon let himself wonder how it had gotten there.

It may not seem it, but being merciful was important on the streets too.

Who knows, saving someone could save your life in the future.

Epsilon approached her with a blanket, coming up from the side with his hands up to show he wasn't a threat and wrapping it around her. Her teeth chattered, and her fingers had turned blue, but she gripped onto it.

“W-w-why a-are you h-helping m-me?” the blonde managed to get out through her shivers.

“We all have to.” Epsilon had answered simply. “There's no other way for us all to survive out here.” the greenet put an arm around her to help her stand up, and lead her into his warehouse shelter with other street people.

Despite a lot of people being there, no one stole from each other or acted up for fear of the elusive 'shadow boss'. He had members of his gang, the Shadows,  _ everywhere. _

He inspired bone chilling fear into people, and no one had had the guts to challenge him.

No one until Epsilon.

* * *

The next three years passed uneventfully. The girl had glued herself to his side and named herself his bodyguard. Her name was Ragan Turgard, and she had run away from home.

He knew nothing else about her.

She was the closest thing he had to family, so he took care of her accordingly. She protected him and took care of him in turn, watching and having his back on errands they ran for other gangs.

If they went on jobs, they did it together.

Despite neither of them sharing their pasts, Epsilon knew all the little things about her. How her sky-blue eyes lit up when she got excited about something, how her mouth got tight when someone mentioned about family, how her favorite colors were black and cream.

He frequently french braided her long blonde hair, and in return she had french braided his. It had started out as a joke, but Epsilon grew into it and started to like it.

He and Ragan were a family. They took care of their own. They bandaged each other up, cheered the other up, inspired, assisted, and cared for.

They weren't safe by any means, or even comfortable, but they were happy.

The winter that came that year was intense, to say the least. The population on the streets fell to half of what it was, and that wasn't because of people picking up jobs. The Shadows got more bold and demanded everyone join them in exchange for food rations. Most people did.

Epsilon and Ragan refused.

They would survive on their own, the only way they knew how.

_ Together. _

Ragan and Epsilon met someone new this year. She had pink hair and not a whole lot of clothes.

She was fighting someone in an alley, landing punches that made people fly backwards. Epsilon was about ninety percent sure she had almost super strength.

The girl looked younger than Ragan, and considerably more cut up. She punches the guy until he's out, and Epsilon looks at Ragan who nods.

“Hey, it's okay.” He tries, and the pinkette turns her vicious gaze on him. He pulls an energy bar out of his pocket, the last of the ones he and Ragan had robbed from a stare.

She comes a bit closer, warily. The teen gets close enough to sniff the bar, and when Epsilon makes no move to pull it away she takes a bite. Her eyes light up, and she looks up at him from where she's crouched on the ground.

“What's your name?” Ragan asks, not unkindly.

The girl thinks for a minute before frowning. Epsilon notices that her hair is long, and there's dirt under her nails as if she's been neglected.

He wonders if she's a quote unquote "Feral Child".

“Sylvia.” She rasps out.

Ragan looks towards Epsilon and they decide to take Sylvia into their shelter. She's fifteen and doesn't know how to speak well because of the neglect she endured. Well, at least that's what he assumes.

She didn't really tell them that.

Sylvia quickly becomes an important part of their family throughout the rest of the year. They rely on her for strength, and Epsilon honest to god wonders sometimes if she actually has super strength.

The year passes quickly, Epsilon and Ragan love the new addition to their family more than ever. Ragan offers to hack Sylvia's long hair off with a knife, and Sylvia nods eagerly.

Ragan and Epsilon still braid each other's hair, but now Sylvia watches with fondness.

Whereas Epsilon may have started out with nothing to fight for before, now he had something worth protecting: a  _ family. _

He'd defend them until his last breath.

He just needed to take out the big threats.

Starting with the Shadows.


End file.
